


God Knows I Want To Break Free.

by xofunghoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), hardzello - Fandom
Genre: BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody, M/M, hardzello, mazzardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: Joe wakes up with a hangover and doesn't quite remember last night.





	1. God Knows.

There’s a buzzing inside his head and a warmth and light over his face from the slightly opened curtain over the window next to his bed. Joe doesn’t want to wake up. He has no idea what time is it but, in his world, right now it’s not nearly time to wake up. He turns around giving his back to the light that woke him and tries to go back to sleep but he notices is not that what woke him but the desperate need… to pee. He grunts out loud and thinks he can hold it but it’s no use, he really has to get up and pee.

He finally opens his eyes and gives them a minute to adjust. While he does this, he sees his own arm extended in front of him. He props up in bed, only a little to take a better look. He brings his arm to him squinting his eyes at it. A pink and yellow tie is tied up to his wrist like you would tie a bandana to it. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t own a tie like that. It looks school-ish, definitely not his.

A sting in his head reminds him that he is actually hangover and that he doesn’t remember the previous night.

It was Halloween, that much he remembers. His friends Rami and Lucy, a couple, had thrown a huge Halloween party where he got shit faced like he hadn’t done in years. “Oh God” he says out loud and looks around the room. There’s no one and he is relived. He must have brought the tie from the party. “Okay, that’s not that bad” he tells himself.

Joe pulls himself out of bed, throws on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and finally heads to the bathroom to pee. After washing his hands, he proceeds to brush his teeth because his breath stinks and he finally takes a good look at himself in the mirror. “Is that…?” He looks closely and yes, he confirms that, that is in fact pink lipstick on his neck and smeared on his lips. “Ok…ay?” he starts feeling terrible about not remembering last night but non the less he washes it all off and finally leaves the bathroom.

On his way to the living room through the hall-way he finds his Dinosaur _onesie,_ the costume from the night before, on the floor. He picks it up entering the living-room that connects to the kitchen and leaves it on a couch. When he faces the kitchen, he finds that he’s not alone.

“I hope you don’t mind. I helped myself to some tea.”

Joe is stupefied. There’s a man, a Brit, resting on his kitchen counter with a cup of tea between his hands, dressed only in a white shirt and his underwear. His hair is wet and combed back. Joe is not gay but he can appreciate beauty when he sees it and damn, that was a sight.

“Hi.” Joe manages after staring a while.

“Hey mate.” The blond answers back “Ben…” he offers because he can see Joe doesn’t even know why he’s there.

“Hi… yes, hello.” He says again, stupidly and wishes he could kick himself in the knees right now but he can’t come up with anything better.

“We did that bit, yeah.” Ben side-smiles at his awkwardness.

“I’m…”

“Joe, yeah I know. ** _I_** wasn’t that drunk last night. I’m a friend of Lucy’s” He explains.

“That makes sense.” Joe nods and notices a black skirt perfectly folded next to Ben. On top of it, black stockings and a long blond wig. He looks back at the tie around his wrist. “Did I… not know you were a guy?”

Ben bursts out laughing. “Oh, you knew alright mate. Lucy introduced me to you, we talked a bit when you were somewhat lucid. Then someone gave you a couple shots of tequila and you _lost_ it.” He chuckles. “You danced on top of various surfaces…” He starts enumerating with his fingers “You gave a touching rendition of _Wrecking Ball_ using a whiskey bottle as your microphone. Performed the whole choreography to single ladies and you didn’t let me leave your side. You sang to me a couple of times, did very good with _Purple Rain_ , I’ll give you that. Then, flirted endlessly, you said the most ridiculous shit mate, it was hilarious.” He pauses to see Joe’s pink face and eyes shut. “The you tried to kiss me. I told you, you were too drunk but you were persistent and insisted you weren’t that drunk and you went for it. We made out for a… long while. And you brought me here.”

“Oh God… I’m… so sorry.” Joe covers his face, completely embarrassed whishing the earth would open up and swallow him right there. He doesn’t want to hear much more. Did he have sex with this man?

“I thought about leaving before you woke up and avoid you this. I imagined you weren’t going to remember. Shame really. But I didn’t know how to leave, sorry mate.”

“No, please, you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

“Don’t worry so much. I had fun and you did too.” Ben shrugs and finishes his tea. “But I’m going to stop your suffering and leave you to it.” He picks up his things and Joe notices he has to leave in a skirt and stockings and it’s the middle of the day.

“Can I offer you a pair of jeans? Maybe some sweats.” He offers.

“Oh…” Ben checks himself. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that. It would’ve made an interesting Uber drive though.”

“Yeah, I guess. Follow me.”

Ben does and they walk into Joe’s bedroom. _Again_ , Joe thinks. He doesn’t want to ask because he doesn’t know if he wants to know.  Joe opens his closet’s door and looks inside, stares for a moment.

“I think these would be fine.” Ben stands behind him, so very close that he whispers this to Joe’s ear as he stretches his arm over one of his shoulders, reaching for some sweats, his other hand resting on Joe’s other shoulder and his chest pressed gently on Joe’s back. He can feel the weight of the blond on his own body and he feels a bit light headed. He freezes, feeling Ben’s breath near his ear.

What Ben pulls out of the closet is a pair of classic Adidas sweats, one of those classic black ones with the white stripes on the side. He steps back from Joe and he lets go of him, getting dressed.

“This is ridiculous, only _Roger Taylor_ could pull this look off, really.”

 Joe shakes his head off snapping back to reality because he feels far off. He turns around and looks at Ben. He definitely pulls off the look, quite effortlessly if he’s being honest too. But the man is ridiculously attractive, he could probably pull off anything. _Should he say this?_ Joe wonders.

“Oh, please…” Joe crosses his arms over his chest. “Like there’s anything you can’t pull off with that face.” He decides on saying, which comes out flirtier than he intended.

Ben is actually surprised and maybe a bit impressed. He raises an eyebrow at Joe. “Well, I pulled off school girl pretty successfully last night. You should know.” He teases and Joe goes red in the face again. Guess he walked right into that one.

“Right, right.” Joe clears his throat and looks away and Ben chuckles at this.

“Alright. Guess I can leave now.”

Joe nods and walks him back to the living room where Ben puts on a pair of black combat boots, picks up his stuff and walks out of the apartment and outside the downstairs door behind Joe to wait for his Uber.

“Again, I’m very sorry about last night. I’m not actually like that.” Joe tries to excuse himself but he doesn’t really know if it’s for Ben or for himself.

“That’s a shame, really. You did seem to enjoy yourself.” Ben car’s pulls over and he faces Joe to say goodbye. “Alright, mate, see ya.” He’s about to turn to walk away but turns back again and says to Joe’s ear. “We didn’t fuck…” he clarifies, because he can see Joe is too mortified to ask. “but we could if you wanted to.” He leaves a wet kiss on Joe’s cheek and walks away.

Joe watches the blond leave and walks back inside and up to his apartment. He closes the door behind him and rests his back on it. He notices he never unwrapped the tie from his wrist.

“Well _what the fuck_?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I planned on this being a two parter but I wanna see how this does first.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Break Free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, bare with me.

It’s October 31st, about 4 beers o’clock into the night and Joe is sitting on a couch on his side. In front of him, facing him, is Lucy, one of his best friends. Her face is covered in fake blood and she’s wearing a white night gown that is also covered in blood. Her hair is all teased and disheveled. She’s supposed to be a zombie.  

“You are the cleanest, cutest zombie ever.” Joe tells her. His words come out fine but his eyes are already a bit red and he feels the alcohol warm his cheeks. Everything feels light and vague around him. The music far away even though it’s very loud everywhere.  

“Thank you.” Lucy smiles at him closing her eyes, showing all her teeth, taking the comment as a compliment. She’s a little tipsy too.  

“It wasn’t a compliment. Zombies are undead. They are supposed to be ugly and rotten.” Joe complains, resting his head on his hand, his elbow on the back of the couch. Lucy does the same. 

“Drew Barrymore isn’t rotten in her show.” She defends herself. 

“You wouldn’t watch Santa Clarita Diet on Halloween. It’s a comedy show.” He bottoms the last of his fourth beer.  

“Oh right, like I can’t watch Nightmare Before Christmas on Halloween either…” 

“It’s A CHRISTMAS MOVIE LUCY!” Joe sits up, throwing his hands up in the air.  

“He’s the king of  **_HALLOWEEN TOWN_ ** JOSEPH!”  

Lucy also sits up and screams in his face, they’ve been fighting about this every Halloween and Christmas since she’s started dating Rami two years ago. They would even make people weigh in on the subject but no one is as passionate about it as them, honestly. Rami always tells them his lawyers don’t let him talk about it.  

Joe pauses for a second after Lucy’s yell, giving her an angry look and before they can continue arguing, he leans in very close to Lucy’s face and licks some fake blood off of her cheek. Lucy starts laughing hysterically.  

“What is it? Did you buy this? Why does it taste good?” Joe asks tasting the blood in his mouth. 

“It’s maple syrup and food coloring. I made it myself.” Lucy answers, still laughing. 

“mmm…” he nods and goes in for another lick. “It’s really good!”  

Lucy is in the verge of tears but they are interrupted. “Why are you licking my girlfriend’s face?” Rami asks even though he doesn’t know if he wants to know.  

“Oh don’t worry, I can lick yours too if you want.” Joe answers cheekily. 

“I’d like to see that.” Lucy raises a hand.  

“Maybe later. Luce, we have a situation…” Rami, dressed as Edward Scissorhands looks very funny with a worried face right now, Joe thinks. “Ben is here. We might have to lock him up in a room or somewhere or he might not get out of here alive tonight.”  

“Oh God, what did he do?” Lucy took both her hands to her face looking too worried but she was drunk so the level of dramatism made a sort of sense.  

 _“Hi guys. What’s up?”_  

“Oh, Ben…”  

From behind Rami emerges a tall guy in a school girl outfit and a blond wig that stands next to Rami.  

Joe is literally gobsmacked at the sight. He has some sort of out of body experience and he can see himself inside his dinosaur onesie blinking rapidly. He also somehow forgets how to breath and he feels like his brain is being fucked right now and if these four beers let him be honest, he feels a little twitch in the nether region of his fluffy suit. He honestly feels like he should take about 50 showers. And he can’t stop looking.  

Lucy stands up from the couch and throws herself into the wigged man’s arms next to her boyfriend and Joe stands after her.  

“What are you doing dressed like a school girl Benjamin, are you insane!?” Lucy tells him as she’s hugging him and then let’s go. 

“Nuh-huh! Not a school girl…” He leans in his head a little, waiting for some one to figure out what he’s dressed as but everyone just looks at him. Joe finds himself browsing in his brain where he’s seen this outfit before but he’s not sober enough for it.  _“Roger Taylor?”_  

“Oh… Queen’s  _Break Free_  video.” Joe finally finds the file in his brain.  

“Yeah, yeah. Dino boy here knows his stuff…” Ben eyes Joe and Joe is about to sprint out of there honestly.  

“Ben!” Lucy exclaims like she suddenly remembers Joe is there. “This is our friend Joe!” 

“Hey mate!” Ben greets him. 

 _“Hi… yes. Hello…”_  Joe usually has a way with words but he finds them failing him right now, that and any rational cell in his brain are also refusing to work too. 

“Are you insane?!” Rami interrupts the staring contest Ben and Joe are having.  

“Yes, are you insane? I’m considering dumping Rami right now!” Lucy says indignantly.  

“Hey!” Rami looks at Lucy, then back at Ben. “But yeah, same.” 

“What… too much?” Ben combs his wig back, pursing his lips a bit and Joe wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like.  

“Do you even know how you look like?” Lucy keeps her indignant tone, hands on her waist. 

“mmm… hot I guess?” Ben teases. 

Lucy laughs and she decides that she, and specially Rami who isn’t drunk at all, need more drinks so they head to the kitchen leaving Joe with Ben in the living room. Joe guesses Ben is going to follow his friends so he turns around to go back to his place in the couch but as he sits, he feels a weigh next to him. Ben is also sitting on the couch apparently. Joe doesn’t say a word. He simply can’t. 

“Do you mind if I hang around you mate? I don’t know anyone here, just arrived from London.” Ben says as he flattens his skirt over his legs and crosses them, resting his hands on his knees. He looks to his side to Joe, his wig falling gracefully on the side of his face. He is ridiculously gorgeous.  

“No, yeah, of course…. Sure, sure…” Joe nods repetitively and again, tries to access his brain file on small talk topics, he is really not bad at this but he is being terrible now. “So, you went all out for it. Make up and everything huh?” He finally fishes out of the pool that’s his head.  

“Does it look too bad? I did it myself.” Ben turns around looking for a reflective surface and he sees himself on a window behind him, then turns back to Joe.  

“No, you did a good job yeah….” 

“So, fan of Queen then?” Ben starts back the conversation as if he wasn’t wearing a fucking school girl uniform and Joe has to try really hard to concentrate. 

“umm… yeah I mean, who isn’t right?” Joe decides he can look in front of him at people coming and going instead of looking at the man next to him and he notices that everyone that passes by them stops and stares at Ben for a while.  

“So, what do you do?” Ben asks, leaning in, trying to catch Joe’s gaze only because he can see how worked up about him in a school girl uniform the man is.  

“I’m a screenwriter… or trying to be.” Joe nods looking at Ben but quickly looks away again.  

“Is that so? I’m an actor.”  

“Oh of course you are…” Joe finally and willingly looks at Ben, eyes narrowed. Ben chuckles. 

“Hey, I could’ve been a model.” Ben shrugs. 

“Were you a model?” 

“Yeah I modeled too…” 

Joe loosens up a little as they get deep in conversation, talking about how is it like for both of them in their fields and the two very different cities they work at. He finds that Ben is actually very interesting and has some meaningful insights about the entertainment business and how he loves that acting is very different depending on where you are doing it, as he tells him he’s done plays and tv as well as an indie film here and there. Joe on his part goes on and on about how much he loves movies, all kinds. He tells him Steven Spielberg is one of his favorite directors and his biggest inspiration but that he writes smaller, deeper stuff, no blockbuster yet.  

Joe forgets for a while that Ben fucked up his sexuality at the beginning of the night and finds he’s very comfortable talking to the man, even though he does get distracted from time to time.  

That is until some one call shots. And Joe  _loses it_. 

 He’s not gonna lie. He likes to drink and tequila is one of his favorite drinks. He doesn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow and he didn’t drive there so why not indulge himself in a couple of shots? He downs three and Ben does as well. After the first three shots, he stands up and grabs Ben’s hand.  

“We should dance!”  

He shouts at Ben, who’s not as drunk as Joe and he laughs, entertained by the sudden change on the dinosaur man, and follows him to the part of the living room that has people dancing. Ben doesn’t recognize the song but Joe is mumbling words at it. He doesn’t think Joe knows the lyrics either. Still he dances along and ignores how many people are still eyeing him for his costume. He’s really complicating a lot of people’s sexuality tonight. 

The night goes on and they both keep drinking and dancing. At some point Joe stands on the couch and sings  _Wrecking Ball_ on top of his lungs holding onto Ben’s shoulders who’s standing next to him off the couch, seeing Joe doesn’t fall. He doesn’t know the whole lyrics to the song but he’s heard it enough times to know the chorus so he joins Joe then and they sing together.  

After that comes  _Purple Rain_  and Joe announces that this is going to be their song but Lucy comes in  the middle of it  and changes it complaining it’s too depressing . She then  puts on  _Single Ladies_ and drags Joe off the couch. They both dance to the whole song, choreography and everything. They don’t do it very well honestly but Ben has fun watching and Rami is looking lovingly at her girlfriend as well.  

“I really have to pee!” Joe tells Ben once Lucy leaves him to go kiss Rami for a while. He grabs Ben’s hand and drags him through the crowd to the bathroom. “Wait here!” He screams holding a finger up to Ben’s face and then enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Ben rests his shoulder on the door frame and waits. “The toilet sit is too far away.” Joe screams from inside and Ben chuckles.  

“You can do it buddy.” He screams through the door. 

“Maybe I should pee in the bathtub… it’s bigger.”  

“No! Joe… come on, you can do it. Focus a little.” Ben tells him and worries when he doesn’t hear a response for a while. “I’m coming in okay?” He does so and finds Joe peacefully peeing in the toilet, a stupid smile plastered across his face that matches Ben’s own. He stays put, back resting against the door, not staring at Joe as he does his business. He really can’t believe how this night turned out and it’s not over yet. 

Joe finishes up. He’s got his onesie around his ankles but he’s wearing underwear and a t-shirt underneath. He pulls up the onesie again, hood and everything and then washes his hands because apparently, he is a very clean drunk.  

“Ready to go back?” Ben asks but Joe is giving him a  _look._ He walks up to him and presses his body against Ben’s, lifting his hands to get a hold on his shoulders. “What are you doing?” Ben smiles at Joe.  

“I want to kiss you.” Joe rolls the words off of his tongue drunkly but still a little sensual.  

“You are very drunk.” Ben says but still rests his hands on Joe’s hips. 

“I’m not  _that_  drunk .  And I  _really_  want to.” Joe lies, he is aware he’s too drunk but he doesn’t care. He takes a strand of blond wig away from Ben’s face and stares at his lips.  

Ben hesitates for a few seconds. He is also a little drunk and he can’t quite believe himself but he actually wants to kiss the redhead that’s clinging onto him.  

“Oh… fuck it.”  

Ben takes his hands off of Joe’s hips and pulls him in by the hoodie of his onesie for a tequila flavored kiss. Joe closes his eyes as soon as their lips connect and slides one of his hands to Ben’s neck to pull him even closer as if that was even possible. Their breathings are heavy, a mixture of the alcohol consumed throughout the night and the desire they are sharing as their tongues brush against each other. The kiss is sloppy and they gasped for air from time to time and after a minute or so, they are interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“It’s busy!” Ben screams, not paying much attention and locking his lips to Joe again. 

“I need to pee! Possibly puke!”  

They hear Lucy screaming outside and Ben stops kissing Joe and pushes him gently away. Joe walks a few steps back and Ben opens the door to find Lucy hinging over Rami’s neck completely wasted and giggling, barely keeping her eyes open.  

“ ‘Scuse me…” She drags the words and walks inside. Rami is behind her holding her by the waist and he eyes the other two in the bathroom. He narrows his eyes at them but doesn’t ask. “Why do you have pink lipstick on your face? That’s so funny!” Lucy laughs at Joe as she passes him by and stands in front of the toilet. “Ugh it’s too small, maybe I should pee in the bathtub.”  

“Hey that’s what I said too!”  

“Right?” 

Lucy and Joe start laughing and pointing at each other as Ben tries to drag Joe out of the bathroom. He’s successful in the task and closes the door behind them. Joe goes back to cling over Ben, hands on the other man’s shoulders again.  

“Maybe you should go home, Joe…” Ben suggests and tries to focus on being a tiny bit responsible for the both of them although it’s hard because they are both a drunk mess and Joe’s looking at his lips  _like that_  again. Joe says nothing in response and Ben tries again. “You’ve drank too much, you won’t remember a thing tomorrow.” 

“I should make the best of it right now then.” 

And before Ben can argue one last time, Joe is at his lips again, dragging him to some corner near them because neither of them has the stability to kiss and stand at the same time without a surface supporting them. Ben stops fighting him and just gives in, messing up Joe’s hair inside his onesie’s hoodie and then pulls it back, leaving a trail of kisses from Joe’s lips to his jaw, to his neck as Joe grips tight at Ben’s shoulders. 

“Take me home...” Joe whispers to Ben’s ear and Ben stops kissing him. He looks at Joe who looks dead serious about his request and even though his rational side is screaming for him to say no, he grabs his phone from the pocket of his skirt and hands it to Joe to type in his address on the Uber app. Joe does and he drags Ben by the hand out the door and into the car as soon as it arrives. They keep making out in the back of the Uber and don’t even care about the glances the driver is giving them and before they notice they are at Joe's apartment. They sloppily walk up the single flight of stairs and get inside and kiss all the way into the living room.  

"This thing’s... ugh, I’m burning up.” Joe unzips the onesie and takes it off, staying in his shirt and under wear. Bed just stares at him, only a step away. Then Joe gets close again and gabs him by the tie trying to undo the knot and Ben stops again.  

“Wait, wait... Joe, stop mate.”   

“I’m trying to...” Joe struggles with the knot, sticking his tongue out focusing poorly on it. “Who tied this? The devil?” He finally loosens it up and takes it off. 

“No, stop.”  

Joe finally stops looking at the gorgeous man standing before him. Somewhere on his drunken mind Joe knows Ben is right and he should stop but right now, he wants this. He takes a deep breath and rests his forehead on Ben’s shoulder as Ben takes de tie off of his hand and ties it on one of Joe’s wrist. “You should sleep this off... we can do this another time when you are a bit more sober than this.” 

“I... don’t think I would be able to do this sober.” Joe says, finally confessing why he’s so eager to do this now that he’s shit faced and not reasoning.  

“All the more reason to stop then. Come on... let’s put you to bed.”  

Joe leads them to the bedroom and gets into bed. “Don’t leave... it’s late.” he offers already trailing off but he manages to move the covers of the bed to invite Ben and the man sits there, taking his wig off, then almost all his clothes except for his white shirt. Joe turns on his side as he looks the blonde do so. At the beginning of the night he thought his attraction to the man was because of some school girl fantasy with a twist but now that he sees him with just his shirt on, he can’t believe he finds him even more beautiful. He fights hard the sleepiness as he watches Ben lay on his back next to him, he then turns to his side and faces Joe.  

“What have you done to me?” Joe asks him sweetly, his cheeks a bit flustered, his heart moving quickly inside his chest.  

Ben gives him a side smile and runs his fingers through the other man’s hair, then places it back under his own face. “I could ask you the same thing.”  

They stare at each other for a while until Joe can’t fight it anymore and finally falls asleep. Ben does so right after.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you asked for it so here it is. The end of this short story.  
> I considered turning this into a long fic BUT I'm about to start another story so I prefer leaving this one here on focus on the new one. This second part wasn't even supposed to happen anyway haha!  
> So? What do you think? Tell me what do you think Joe does after Ben leaves in the first one? I wanna read your ideas!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
